A Figment of My Imagination
by KatieBenson
Summary: Nick and Schanke follow a murderer from a previous case that happened to kidnap Natalie once again. The kidnapper escapes with Nat to Manhattan. The two detectives realize they can't do this alone so they decide to seek help from the NYPD. One PP directs their call for help to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit where Benson and Munch take up the responsibility of helping them.


**A Figment of My Imagination**

**By Katie Benson**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law and Order: SVU, nor do I own Forever Knight. I wrote this purely out of fun, and do not wish for anyone to accuse me of plagiarism. Hope you enjoy this story. :3

**Summary: **This story takes place during Season 1 of Forever Knight (when Stonetree was captain) and Season 5 of SVU (when Casey Novak was ADA. (I realize the time difference. It's not significant enough to make a huge difference, right?). Nick and Schanke follow a murderer from a previous case that happened to kidnap Natalie once again. The kidnapper escapes with Nat to Manhattan. The two detectives realize they can't do this alone so they decide to seek help from the NYPD. One PP, or One Police Plaza, directs their call for help to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit where Olivia Benson and John Munch take up the responsibility of helping. But, as always, there are surprises along the way for our favorite vampire detective. This is a NickXNatalie story. The genres are hurt, comfort and humor. ENJOY!

**Chapter 1: Roger's back!**

It seemed like a normal day for Dr. Natalie Lambert. She performed a few autopsies, tried to convince Nick to eat something other than his preferred bovine hemoglobin, even slapped Schanke upside the head a few times. So far, today has been relaxing and yet, productive at the same time.

"Hello, Sydney! What are you doing up there?" she says to her beloved feline friend, as she walks into her apartment. "You know, you're not allowed up there."

She checks her messages and finds that most of them are Schanke's rants and raves about the times he's gotten slapped, saying 'he didn't do anything to deserve them.'

Chuckling, she walks into her bedroom to get comfortable.

"Fancy seeing you home so early, Natalie," a sinisterly familiar voice sneered from behind the door.

Shocked and a bit scared, she turns around to see a former date of hers. He happened to be the perpetrator from a dating murder case a while ago. "R-Roger… What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail," Natalie declared, trying to keep her voice calm.

The amount of fear in her voice was evident, however, and Roger Jameson knew right off the bat. "Aw now, you have no reason to fear me. I just wanna say 'hello'," he taunts as he lunges forward with a rag in his hand.

Natalie tries to escape to call Nick for help, but she was too slow. She was just about to hit 'talk' just as the rag was over her mouth and nose. The last thing she heard before going unconscious was the sound of Roger's maniacal laughter.

**Chapter 2: Le Fleur de la Morte. **

'Ring ring'. Nick has tried calling Nat four different times with no results.

"Hey, Schank. Have you heard from Nat?" Nick asked.

"No, partner. I haven't."

"Damn. Schanke, cover for me. I'm going to go check on her."

"Will do."

Making sure the coast was clear, Nick takes off into the sky towards Natalie's apartment.

Soon as he gets there, he immediately notices something wrong. Normally, Nat's apartment is immaculate, seeing as Natalie's rarely home for more than a couple hours. This time, things were knocked over and there was broken glass in her bedroom. 'Obviously, there's been a fight…' thought Nick.

He looks around for a couple minutes longer and finds a note on the kitchen counter, handwritten.

Hello, Detectives! Or whoever sees this… You may notice your beloved Natalie is missing. Mwuhaha yes I have taken her. I will give her back though, but only if you give me something in return. In order to see her in one piece ever again, I request Detective Knight's services. Can't tell you what, yet, but let's just say 'Your master awaits'. Meet me Manhattan at the Natural History Museum on Monday night. DON'T be late. We're watching you. Love from, Le Fleur de la Morte.

"Shit. My 'master awaits'… I hope he doesn't mean LaCroix… And 'Le Fleur de la Morte.' The flower of death. This seriously can't be good." Nick muttered.

From Nat's phone, he calls the precinct to tell Captain Stonetree and Schanke about the kidnapping and the note.

**Chapter 3: The search begins**

Back in Stonetree's office, Nick and Schanke discuss what to do about the new situation.

"Captain, Schanke and I are going to Manhattan. We gotta see what the psycho wants. Plus, we gotta get Nat back."

"I agree with you a hundred percent. But you must bring back-up."

"Captain, with all due respect, I think it would be best if e do this alone. There's going to be issues if the asshole finds out we the uniforms on his tail."

"I gotta agree with Schanke on this one, Captain."

"Fine. You can go to Manhattan without the unis, but I'm going to call the NYPD for help because it is their territory."

"Okay," both Schanke and Nick said at the same time.

"Call me if there're any new leads on Natalie's kidnapper."

"Sure thing, Joe."

"Good. Now go."

Captain Stonetree dials the number for One Police Plaza dispatch to call for assistance in the apprehension of Dr. Lambert's kidnapper.

One Police Plaza, how may I direct your call?

"This is Captain Stonetree of the Toronto Metro-Homicide. I have a case that's headed your way. I have my two best detectives on the search for our ME and her kidnapper. We believe she's in terrible danger. Can you direct some local officers to greet my detectives so they can work together?"

I have the number to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit hotline. I believe they can assist your detectives, Captain. Request to talk to Captain Donald Cragen. Or tell your detectives to do so when they get to New York.

"I'll tell my detectives to go there, then. Thank you a lot."

Not a problem. Good luck on finding your ME.

"Thank you."

Stonetree then begins to dial the SVU hotline.

Hello. Special Victims Unit of Manhattan. Captain Cragen speaking.

"Yes, hi. I'm Captain Stonetree of the Toronto Metro-Homicide. I have two detectives from my squad coming down to where you are to chase down a kidnapper who decided our ME would be fair game. They need assistance in arresting this man."

I think I can spare two of my men to help. In fact, Detective Benson and Detective Munch seem the best men for this job. When do you need this help by?

"The perpetrator left a note at our ME's apartment, telling my detectives, specifically Detective Knight to meet him outside the Natural History Museum on Monday night. He calls himself 'Le Fleur de la Morte' or 'The Flower of Death'."

Catchy name. Cragen replies sarcastically. Tell your detectives to come here to meet my detectives and to fill us in about the case. Is there anything we ought to know about your detectives?

"Well, Detective Knight has this strange skin disease where he's allergic to the Sun so he can only work nights. And Schanke? Look out for him. He's a cynical son-of-a-bitch."

Laughing, Cragen replies Sounds like Munch on his good days. And about your other detective. I understand completely. I'll mention that to Benson and Munch.

"Thanks, Captain Cragen. My detectives are already on the plane down so they should be at La Guardia Airport within the next two hours."

Great, I'll send Benson and Munch down to meet them.

**Chapter 4: SVU comes to the story.**

Captain Cragen ends the call and goes out into the squad room. "Munch, Liv. Got a job for you."

"Oh god yes. Any excuse to get some proper coffee in my system. John, that stuff tastes like shit," Liv says, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Children, no arguing. Though I'm obliged to agree with Liv on this one, John. But, in all seriousness, we just had a new case pop up. Toronto Homicide just called. Apparently their ME's just been kidnapped. Captain Stonetree's sending his two best detectives here to find her. So I thought I'd send mine as well."

"Aw shucks, Cap. Ain't that favoritism? Liv, we oughta stage a mutiny in favor of protecting Fin and Elliot's rep," John playfully mocked while Liv snickered.

Cragen glares at Munch and replies, "Yeah yeah yeah. Back to the case at hand. I thought you two would be best because Liv, you're the best with victims and John, you're most experienced with handling homicide cops. Now, not that it's relevant to the case, but Detective Knight has an allergy to the sun so he can only work nights. You guys are to help Detective Schanke when the Sun comes up as well as when it comes down. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Captain," both replied.

"Good. Now," Cragen checked his watch, "The detectives are landing at La Guardia in an hour. Go meet them at baggage claim."

"Yes, sir," both said.

**Chapter 5: FK meets SVU.**

About half an hour later, Olivia and John get to the airport. "Hey Liv. I think I'll take responsibility for doing the night shift with Detective Knight. He's going to need help out there. You want to take Schanke?" John asked.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind. Gives me a chance to catch up on sleep. Hell knows some of these cases are tolling on sleep patterns."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Yeah, I offered because I'm a night owl anyway so why the hell not?"

"Hey, we have the signs, right?"

"Yep! There right here."

"Cool. Hand me one."

Liv and Munch held the signs that read 'Detectives Schanke and Knight' up.

"Hey Nick. There're two people over by baggage claim holding signs with our names on 'em. I think they're the two Special Victims cops," Schanke noticed.

"I see them, Schank…" Nick replied, sarcastically.

"No need to be snippy…"

The Canadian detectives approached the American ones and introduced themselves.

"Hello. I'm Nick Knight," said the strikingly handsome man, or so Liv thought.

"And I'm Don Schanke. I must say, New York's looking mighty, mighty fine this time of year. Too bad it's not a vacation."

"You're telling me. I'm John Munch, by the way, and this is my temporary partner, Olivia Benson."

"Hello, boys."

"Oh look. She likes you," John said, earning a slap from Liv.

"Shut up, Munch. Now why don't we go to the station house. I'm fairly sure Cragen wants to meet you guys so we can get filled in."

"Certainly. Let's get going." Nick replied.

**Chapter 6: The hunt**

Later, when they got to the 16th precinct station house, Nick and Schanke described the letter and what their favorite ME looks like to Olivia and John. Tonight was Friday so they had three days and two nights to find a plan on how Roger or 'Le Fleur de la Morte' was supposed to be captured. This is critical because their time is very, VERY limited. Nick is still worried about Nat and the fact that LaCroix might be 'back from the dead'. LaCroix being back would explain the alias that whoever kidnapped Nat used. Only LaCroix would be clever enough to use an ominous French name as an alias to grab Nick's attention.

'Why can't LaCroix just leave me be?' Nick thought. 'I'm not even doing anything to bother him. All I want from my immortal life is to become mortal again. And I can't do that without Natalie. Of course he works with someone to kidnap Natalie. It has to be someone associated with him because if it were him alone he would've killed Nat immediately. I just hope we find the ass before Nat gets harmed.'

"Hey, Earth to Nick! Houston we have a problem. Knight isn't responding." Schanke yelled at Nick.

"Huh? Sorry Schank. I can't help but think of Nat. I really hope she's alright."

"Don't worry, Nick. We'll get her back, safe and sound," Liv said, sympathetically. "We always do," She smiled at Nick, "How close are you to Natalie?"

"I'd have to say pretty close. Aside from being our precinct's ME, she's sort of my personal doctor and my best friend. She's trying to help me find a cure for my… um… Sun allergy."

"Why didn't you tell me she was helping you find a cure for your disease?" Schanke interrupted.

"Schank, why do you think she's always over at my place?"

"Oh. I guess that explains a lot then, doesn't it?"

"Wow. She must be a pretty intelligent woman to be able to work on finding a cure for something that's usually incurable. I failed science in school so I wouldn't be able to do that," Munch quipped.

"She's very intelligent. Sometimes I think she's even smarter than I am. That's saying something. And Nick, the way you're speaking, it sounds as if you're in LOVE with Natalie." Schanke said with an egotistical overtone.

"Schanke, watch it. We don't want your head exploding all over our hosts. Maybe I am in love with her, maybe I'm not."

"I know what that means. Yes, you are DEFINITELY in love with our dear, Natalie."

"Quit it, Don. I don't know if I am or not."

"Then, I'll make the decision for you. You. Are. In. Love. No question about it."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Nick replied, "Shut it, Schanke. I don't remember asking your opinion on my love life."

"Well then…"

At this point, the detectives of SVU were dying of laughter at the bickering of their guests. "Nick and Don sound like an old married couple, much like you and Stabler." Munch whispered to Olivia.

"El and I don't bicker like THAT…"

"Yeah you do."

"Oh whatever. Hey guys, Cragen are coming out so uh… we should look a little professional."

The four detectives straightened up and greeted Cragen. Nick was the first to introduce himself, then Schanke.

"Wish we could have met under better circumstances, Detectives, but we have work to do. Where's that note you had gotten?" Cragen said, not meaning to sound rude.

"It's right here." Nick handed over the note, which was in an evidence bag.

Cragen, finishing the note rather quickly, handed it back and said, "Liv, can you give this to O' Halloran to analyze? We might be able to get a few prints off this and tell him to get the criminal records from the Toronto database. We need to try to place a face to the writing. Speaking, of the writing, this guy sounds insane. If there's one thing I know from this job, it's that insanity is very unpredictable. I hope Forensics can get a match in time."

"So Cap, what's the plan? How are we going to catch this ass?" asked Munch.

"Well, whether we get a match back or not, we have to follow through with the request. Which means, Nick, you should definitely show up at the Museum, Monday night, to see what he wants."

"Precisely what I was going to do anyway, Captain Cragen. Schanke and I need to find Natalie, ASAP. We can't let her get harmed."

"I think we might have enough evidence to get an arrest warrant for when Nick meets up with this guy. Do you want me to go talk to Novak for the warrant?"

"Yeah go ahead, John. Maybe Casey can sweet talk Murdoch or Petrovsky into signing the warrant."

"Is Casey this squad's prosecutor?" Nick asked.

"Yes she is. And she's a damn good one too. She's a little fireball when she's in court." Cragen replied, just as Casey Novak enters the squad room.

"Telling stories, 'bout me, are you, Don?" Casey smirks.

"Nick, Schanke, meet our ADA, Casey Novak."

"Pleasure to meet you." Schanke smiled.

"Likewise. Now what scum bag am I prosecuting this week?"

"Our ME was kidnapped and we're trying to find her. We're from Toronto though so most likely they'll persecute him there instead of here. But, we haven't caught him yet. We unfortunately have to wait until Monday night to find him. We have a note from him that gives us a few details about where he's meeting us. I think we need an arrest warrant though. We didn't receive one before we left." Nick explained.

"I think I can procure one, no problem. But other than the note, what evidence do we have?"

"We also have pictures of the crime scene, which was Natalie's apartment, and the rag with chloroform, the perp used to knock Natalie out with. Is that enough to get a warrant?" Schanke asked genuinely.

"I believe so. I'll talk to Judge Petrovsky. As far as I know, she's the only one who doesn't have qualms about my court skills. My predecessor was a really good ADA so she was pretty hard to replace after she was killed by a mob hit."

"Must've been a pretty rough case to have been shot by a hit man."

"Yeah it was."


End file.
